The Stranger
by Haruna Satoshi
Summary: Kudo and his friends went to the city and suddenly...


Suatu hari Ran, Kazuha, Hatori dan Shinichi telah pergi pusat membeli belah yang baru sahaja dibuka bernama Kinkaku Store. Ran dan Kazuha memang minat membeli barang seperti alat solek,baju dan tambahan pula, ada potongan harga pada semua barang yang dijual di pusat membeli belah itu sempena pembukaannya. "Wah, banyaknya barang yang dijual di sini!",kata Ran. "Yelah,murah pulak tu…",Kazuha membalas. Sementara itu, Shinichi dan Hatori mula bosan."Buang masa saja kita datang ke sini",kata Shinichi."Kita disuruh menemani mereka berdua. Malangnya nasib.",Hatori kata.

1 jam kemudian…

"Kami sudah selesai membeli, ke mana pula kita nak pergi?",kata Kazuha. "Apa kata kita ke kuil yang terletak berdekatan dengan pusat ini? Boleh, Shinichi?",kata Ran. "A..ya..ya!" Di kuil, Ran telah memohon agar tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk hari itu dan memohon supaya walau apapun terjadi,dia dan Shinichi akan tetap bersama. Shinichi pun mengambil kad ramalan. "Awak percaya ke dengan semua ni?" kata Shinichi. "Mestilah betul…awak dah baca apa yang tertulis pada kad awak?" balas Hatori. "Belum…", dia pun membukanya." Ia kata sesuatu yang buruk menanti saya"."Hei,tahu tak yang selalunya kad ramalan ni betul,"kata Hatori. "Mengarutlah!" Tiba-tiba satu bunyi tembakan terdengar. Mereka semua terkejut. Shinichi dan Hatori terus ke tempat itu diekori Ran dan Kazuha.

Mereka terkejut apabila mendapati seorang lelaki yang berpakaian compang-camping sedang memegang sepucuk pistol dan seorang wanita yang terbaring di hadapan mereka. Lelaki itu sedar bahawa mereka telah melihatnya lalu mengambil keputusan untuk menembak Shinichi. Dia yang tidak sempat mengelak rebah ke tanah dan banyak darah keluar di bahagian jantung yang ditembaknya. "Shinichi!"jerit Ran. Hatori tidak sempat mengejar lelaki itu lalu terus berlari ke arah Shinichi. Ran segera menelefon polis dan memeluk Shinichi dengan erat lalu mengalir air matanya. Shinichi yang sudah lemah memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian,ambulans pun sampai lalu Shinichi terus dikejarkan ke hospital. Shinichi dimasukkan ke Bilik Kecemasan. Beberapa minit menunggu, Hatori berkata "kad itu memang benar." Ran dan Kazuha kata "kad apa?" Hatori balas "kad ramalan yang kita ambil di kuil kata bahawa sesuatu yang buruk sedang menantinya". 2 jam menunggu,akhirnya doktor pun keluar dari bilik lalu berkata "peluru itu hanya satu inci jaraknya dengan jantung dan Shinichi kehilangan banyak darah lalu dia memerlukan seorang penderma darah. "Dengan pantas Ran bangun lalu berkata "Saya sanggup menjadi pendermanya. Darah saya dan Shinichi adalah dari jenis yang sama". "Baiklah." kata doktor lalu Ran pun dimasukkan ke wad untuk proses permindahan darah.

Selepas itu, Ran menjadi lemah dan terlalu letih lalu dimasukkan ke dalam wad. Kerana terlalu letih, Ran pun terlelap dan mendapat satu mimpi. Shinichi berkata "Ran, janganlah sedih lagi. Saya akan sentiasa bersama awak." Tiba-tiba, air mata Ran pun mengalir keluar. Kazuha yang menemaninya sedar akan itu. Hatori pun membuat laporan polis tentang kejadian itu. Inspektor Megure kata bahawa lelaki itu memang buruan polis. Dia seorang banduan yang melarikan diri dari penjara.

Dua minggu kemudian…

Shinichi kembali sembuh seperti biasa. Hatori kata "Hei, Kudo! Macam mana?" Shinichi balas "Ok…macam mana dengan Ran?" …"Ran kata, Oh, Kudo! cepatlah sembuh. Saya rasa sangat sunyi" usik Hatori. "Oi, oi, tak payahlah sampai nak berlakon." kata Kudo. "Hei, dia yang dermakan darah untuk kau…Sebab lemah, dia tertidur dalam wad. Kazuha kata dia sedar yang tiba-tiba air mata Ran mengalir masa dia menemaninya, ada apa-apa ke ni?" kata Heiji. "Mana ada …macam mana dengan lelaki tu?" "Inspektor Megure cakap yang dia tu seorang banduan yang sekarang menjadi buruan polis." kata Heiji. "Walau macam mana pun dia mesti tertangkap." Kudo kata.

1 bulan kemudian…

Shinichi dan Hatori ke satu tempat untuk menguruskan hal. Dalam perjalanan pulang, di Taman Beka, mereka ternampak lelaki itu lalu terus menghubungi polis. Pegawai Sato dan Takagi pun bergegas ke situ. "Hei! jangan bergerak." jerit Shinichi. Lelaki itu mula mengenali Shinichi lalu dia makin dekat, Shinichi terus megeluarkan sebiji bola sepak dari tali pinggang yang direka oleh Profesor Agasa lalu menyepaknya dengan kuat menggunakan kasut bervoltan tinggi yang dipakainya setiap masa. Pada masa yang sama, Pegawai Sato dan Takagi bersama pegawai polis yang lain pun sampai dan lelaki itu pun dibawa ke balai.

Seminggu kemudian…

"Ran, cantikkan bunga sakura di sini…" kata Kazuha. "Ya, bunga sakura yang mekar disini memang cantik" jawab Ran. Shinichi dan Hatori pun berjalan mendekati mereka. Tiba-tiba, Shinichi rebah ke tanah. Ran berkata "Shinichi, kenapa?" "Ha! ha! ha! Awak patut tengok muka awak !" kata Shinichi sambil menghulurkan seekor anak tupai yang comel kepada Ran. "Wah! ni…Ishh, awak ni…jagalah! ! !" Hatori dan Kazuha pun ketawakan mereka. "Janganlah marah,Ran!" jerit Shinichi.


End file.
